


Here

by AwsmazingOTPainsXD



Category: Hunter X Hunter
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, College AU, Fluff and Angst, Hurt/Comfort, One Shot, Past Abuse, Violence, chrollo is a halfbreed vampire, drabble for my friend on discord, i hope they're not too ooc, in case you couldn't tell oof, kurokura, maybe I'll expand more in this au later....
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-26
Updated: 2018-07-26
Packaged: 2019-06-16 20:14:03
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,361
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15444954
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AwsmazingOTPainsXD/pseuds/AwsmazingOTPainsXD
Summary: He hated thunderstorms but the only thing he hated more was sleeping during thunderstorms. Because then the nightmares would come and bring the memories with it.





	Here

**Author's Note:**

> eheheh Hey everyone, remember me? of course you don't cuz I never post anything ;-; anyways....*chucks this at you and runs away* ENJOY!? TwT

Chrollo clutched the pillow over his head, trying to drown out the awful noise. Lifting his head to look over at the clock, he saw that it was only 3AM. Class started in a few hours and he hadn’t slept properly this whole week, no thanks to the weather. A few hours ago, the night was quiet and clear and Chrollo had thought he would be able to sleep well tonight. He should have known better.

He glanced over at his blond roommate who was sleeping unbothered despite the distant rumbles outside growing louder every minute. Sometimes he wished his hearing was as terrible as a proper human’s. This was one of those times. He contemplated slipping into bed with Kurapika, the blond had a comforting, sweet scent that enveloped him in warmth and chased away bad memories. Kurapika had fallen asleep in his bed the past few days, both of them either watching a movie or reading a book together. They’d been living together for almost a year now and it had become a sort of ritual to sleep together through a storm, becoming each other’s safe haven.

Normally Chrollo would not even entertain the idea of seeking comfort in anyone, that would mean letting them see him so vulnerable and he wouldn’t allow that. But, Kurapika wasn’t just anyone. Despite the fact that they were bickering more often than not, they had a strange understanding of each other and a strange relationship. They seemed to be more than friends but not quite lovers. It took some time for him to admit to himself that he cared for Kurapika, who had somehow gotten through the barricade he’d created around his heart. Chrollo flinched when lightning lit up the room, and he slipped his head beneath the blanket, squeezing his eyes shut.

 _‘In. Out. In. Out. Breathe.’_  Just like Kurapika had taught him that first time he’d helped him all those months ago. After a few long moments he managed to calm down a bit, and sleep was threatening to overtake him. Chrollo struggled to keep his eyes open. He hated thunderstorms but the only thing he hated more was sleeping during thunderstorms. Because then the nightmares would come and bring the memories with it. The memories that he barely managed to suppress any other night, came back to haunt him on nights like this. Unable to stay awake any longer, he reluctantly let his eyes slip shut.

~

_“You should have never been born!” The woman screamed as she continued to beat him. The injuries from the last time had yet to heal properly, as it hadn’t even been a full day yet, the scars, burns and bruises still very visible on his pale skin. She turned away for a moment, seemingly searching for something and when she went to grab a shard of a broken bottle Chrollo took the chance to twist away and scramble out the front door into the storm. He heard the sound of glass shattering and her scream of pain but he didn’t dare look back._

_He sprinted down the street and ducked into an alley, his lungs burned and his legs felt like they were about to break but he couldn’t stop. Risking a glance behind him, he felt his heart leap into his throat and he stumbled, tripping over some garbage and broken beer bottles and crashing into the wet concrete. Shards of glass bit into his palms and knees as the rain beat down on him from above. With tired, unseeing eyes he watched the stream of blood wash away down the alley, momentarily forgetting that he was supposed to be running for his life. A flash of lightning and loud rumble of thunder shook him out of his trance and he gasped, whipping around to find that she was already right behind him. Bloody hands wrapped around his throat and he cried out as he was slammed onto the concrete, broken glass cutting into his skull and back._

_“Shhh” -She crooned at him, mockingly- “it’ll be over soon.” Her bony hands tightened around his throat._

_He weakly kicked and pushed at her, struggling to stay conscious, clawing at the hands around his neck, drawing blood. She began screaming and he could barely make out the words, but he knew them all too well as she had ingrained them into him since he was born._

_“Never wanted…..Cursed….child…..demon…..die…..Monster……never love you!” Chrollo blacked out.  When he came to, the hands were gone and the woman lay slumped over him.  Disoriented, he lifted his hands to push her off, but froze when he saw blood on his hands.Too much blood. Blood that couldn’t be from the shallow cuts of glass. He wanted to vomit, if only to be able to breathe again._

_‘Maybe you’re right’, he thought, as a hollow laugh escaped him, realization settling in. ‘I’m neither a vampire nor a human, simply an abomination to both, a monster through and through’._

_Chrollo closed his eyes and let his hands fall to the ground, hoping that when he woke, no if he woke, that the rain would have washed it all away._

_~_

A particularly loud roar of thunder startled Chrollo awake. Lightning flashed through the thick curtains of the bedroom window, triggering images and echoes of his nightmare. His hands flew to his throat, clawing at the ghost of a memory. Another flash and he sat up quickly, his breathing ragged, as if something was blocking his lungs from getting any air. Out of a habit made in childhood, he pulled his knees to his chest, squeezing his eyes shut and placed his hands over his ears, rocking himself back and forth.

He faintly registered his roommate shifting around before his own bed dipped slightly and he inhaled sharply, spine going rigid. He whipped his head up to stare into gentle hazel eyes. Loving hands began carding through his sweat-soaked raven hair, only pausing to wipe away the tears that had slipped down his cheeks. Kurapika opened his mouth to say something but then closed it, instead giving him a small comforting smile.

Chrollo exhaled shakily, pulling the blond closer and wrapping his arms around his waist so he was straddling his lap. He tried to focus on evening out his own breathing and the blond’s soothing touches and whispers. “Just breathe. It’s okay. I’m here, I’ve got you, I’m here.”

The blond pushed back his sweaty bangs and pressed a chaste kiss to his forehead, letting his lips linger for a moment before resting their foreheads together. Again, the blond looked like he wanted to say something, but again opted not to. He pulled away to lay on his back beside Chrollo and gently coaxed him to follow. He guided Chrollo’s head to lay on his chest and continued to stroke his dark hair. The storm continued to rage outside their window but Chrollo drowned it out with the sound of Kurapika’s heartbeat thumping beneath his ear.

They lay there for some time, and Chrollo felt himself drifting off when the blond murmured something sleepily. For a second Chrollo thought that he must’ve been talking to himself but then he registered what the blond had said. His eyes widened just as Kurapika’s breaths evened out and he realized he had fallen asleep. He lay there for a moment, listening to the blond’s steady breathing and heartbeats, letting the words soak in. He turned his head slightly to nuzzle into the blond’s chest and breathed in deeply, recalling the blond’s quiet confession just moments before.  _“I think I love you.”_

A small, shy smile made its way onto his lips. He thought back on the woman’s words, words that he’d believed for so long. Believed that he would never find a place to belong, no one to welcome this monster child. Pressing a kiss against the blond’s chest he murmured sleepily,  _“I think I love you too”._ If he was a monster, then at least he was Kura’s. He’d found his place, and it was right here. For the first time since he could remember, he slept peacefully.  

**Author's Note:**

> Please leave a comment and kudos if you liked it! I'm working more on oneshots and short fics to help me get back into writing oof o(-( I have like 15 kurokura wips.....pray that I finish them dj;lakds;l


End file.
